He Left
by Alex Holly
Summary: Her name is Alexandra Nicole Holly. An ex Potter, might I add. Her husband, the famous Harry Potter, left her for no reason. Now she lives alone raising her 1 year old daughter, Jill, while waiting for her sister to come out of the 2 month coma. Now, on h
1. The Last Thing I Remember

He left, and that's the last thing I remember. He left for no reason, leaving me to care for Jill all by myself. Even now, even with all this hatred bubbling inside me toward him, I know there must have been something terribly wrong for him to up and leave like that. I mean, he pack up and left (snaps fingers) just like that; no explanation, no Hedwig bringing a letter explaining why, no Hedwig bringing a not for a meeting to explain thing, no. Zippo, nata, nothing.

It all started with a stupid letter.

He was in the living room, scanning the _Daily Prophet_ for deaths. I was sitting on the couch, reading a book by a muggle author, Steven King's _It_. It was actually a good book, really ... but that's beside the point.

Suddenly, a beautiful snowy owl flew through the open window and landed in front of Him. He look almost relieved to see Hedwig. He'd been writing letters to god-knows-who for at least four days by then. His expression changed from relief to a sort-of horrified look as he read the letter.

He got up out of the chair and headed upstairs to the bedroom.

"Harry?" I closed the book and got up, swaying slightly. It was somewhat a difficult feat, seeing as I was already 6 months pregnant and my stomach liked to unbalance me. "Harry?" I called up the stairs. I was answered by silence. I made my way up the stairs and down the hall to the bedroom. "Harry?" I repeated, stopping in the doorway. "What's going on? Where are you going?"

He was throwing all his possessions into a trunk. Naturally, it had been magically modified so he fit all his things in it. He slammed the trunk and turned to face me.

"Move," he said harshly.

"Harry, please I -"

"Move," he repeated. Tears stung my eyes and confusion flowed through me like a flood. We'd probably would have made a perfect scene in a muggle soap opera. Me, standing there, my long brown hair in a bun, my brown eyes shining from the tears, utter confusion spelled across my face. Him with a set face, normally warm green eyes harsh, the trunk right beside Him.

"Harry, I don't understand. What's going on? Please! Tell me!" I practically begged. He made a loud noise of frustration and ran his fingers through his messy hair. He sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at his clasped hands.

"I have to leave."

"But why? I don't -"

"Shut up!" Harry yelled, taking me by surprise. "For once in your goddamn life woman, shut up!"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me to shut up!" I screamed at him, rage overtaking me. "I've had enough of this bullshit! If you're going to leave me for some fucking reason that I don't even know about, fine! But let me remind you, _Potter_, it'll be your son or daughter growing up without a father!"

I backed up until I hit the wall, then sank to the floor sobbing. He took his chance and grabbed his trunk. He passed me without a second glance. He descended the stairs and a few moments later I heard the front door slam.

All of my girlfriends, even Hermione, began visiting often. They all agreed with me that he was a bastard. Hermione and my sister, Candice, are my close-knit family. They drop by most often, they were even there when I had the baby. They didn't let Hermione in but Candice absolutely refused to leave while I was having it. Great friends, really, no matter what the idiots at Hogwarts said.

Him, same thing. A lot hated Hermione because she knew a lot, and a lot hated Candice because of her attitude. Now, the whole school -except the Slytherins -thought Him the greatest kid in the world. Ha! As if! Does the greatest person in the world leave his wife and unborn daughter for no goddamn reason? No! I hate to admit it, but for once, Malfoy was right. He wasn't such a great person, and I for one should know.

He really isn't. He never came back again. He didn't even make an appearance when I had the baby. He'd known, too. Hemione swore she'd sent him an owl saying I had the baby. I'd made her, of course. Those were the days I hoped he'd come back. Now I hope they find him in some rundown shack with the dark mark over it, his body bloody and mangled, and him dead.

I shut myself off from the world for about a year after I let the cold, hard truth sink in. _He was never coming back_. I only went somewhere if I had to. I stayed home, tending to Jill. Hermione, Candice, and Kelly stopped in every few days.

Now, I see them almost daily. They stop in after work to visit Candice. Sometimes I think she's not the only one they're checking up on.

Candice. I haven't told much about her, have I? Candice was everything I wanted to be. She had long, curly, blonde hair the color of gold, warm, friendly, sparkling blue eyes. She had a steady boyfriend. Note the _had_. He was just like Him. Left her after he found out that she was in a coma. Now you wouldn't be able to tell she was the same girl if you didn't know her name. Her gold hair is now pale and dead-looking. Her skin's white and no one sees her eyes because they're always closed. She's still in a coma, and inch from death.

And the worst part is, I saw the whole thing and couldn't help her.


	2. Candice's Coma

Oh yes, I'd seen the whole thing, from the very first second, to the very last moment. And I could do nothing, nothing what-so-ever. Hermione and Kelly constantly tell me that it wasn't my fault, that I could do nothing. But I don't believe them. This is all totally my fault.

I'd come home from shopping and layed Jill down in her crib and then put all the new shopping away. I went into the basement, I forget for what, but that's where it started. I was hit with the spell _Stupify_ before I knew what happened. I fell to the bottom of the stairs and heard cruel laughter. Soon I was bound and gagged, my wand taken away, and sat in the corner, _front seats_ I later thought bitterly.

They had Candice tied to one of the beams of the house. She struggled to even more cruel laughter. I saw one of the Death Eaters twirling Candice's wand with one hand, the other holding their own wand. Mine was being held by a female Death Eater, I soon learned from her voice. It was being thrown up into the air and caught in various ways.

"Cissy, quit showing off!" said the Death Eater with Candice's wand. That one was a female too.

"You're having fun with yours, Bella," the other replied.

"When you've stopped acting like schoolgirls..." another said. There were four all together; two male, two female.

The next was all a jumble of curses, gashes, bruises, muffled screams, and cruel laughter. They tortured her until she hung limp in her bindings. The untied her and laughed as she fell to the floor, her body lifeless. They laughed cruelly yet again.

"Too bad your precious Potter wasn't here to save you," mocked the one named Bella. They cackled again, then disapparated, leaving me to watch blood flow from gashes on Candice.

I layed there until 8:00 Pm, the watch on Candice's wrist told me. Finally I heard people shouting. I screamed as loud as I could, hoping they would hear me.

"Shut up!" I heard a voice say. I screamed again.

"It sounds like it's coming from the basement!" I recognized this as Kelly's voice.

"Alex?" Hermione called. I screamed yet again. I heard footsteps and the doorknob rattling. I was blinded by light as the door opened. Hermione and Kelly yelled at someone behind them, I couldn't see. They ran down the stairs and Hermione about cut off my circulation hugging me, and then I heard Kelly scream. I knew she'd found Candice.

"What's going on?" I heard a voice say. Two men appeared in the doorway, blocking the light and casting long shadows. One was a slow-speaking Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the other, none other than the Minister of Magic himself, Rufus Scrimegour. Hermione looked over to where Kelly was looking and almost screamed, she would have if not for fear of deafening me. She quickly untied me and untied the scarf from around my mouth.

I began coughing, then I threw up. Those Death Eaters were sick. Sick and cruel. I turned my head just in time to avoided retching all over Hermione.

"Good lord, what happened?" It was now Fudge, the ex-minister, and now assistant of Scrimegour. There expressions were grim, after seeing Candice. Hermione, and now Kelly, were hugging me. I stared, still in shock, at the sight of Candice's body. It just didn't seem real. But it was.

Now, this is why I'm here, at St.Mungos, sitting at her bedside and just waiting for the poor thing to wake up. _If_ she wakes up ...

_Stop it! Shell wake up I know it!_

"Mrs.Holly, someone wants to talk with you," said the nurse. She was very nice, a motherly nurse. She had short, curly red hair and a nice smile. I figured it was Kelly or Hermione, come to wish a now-sleeping Jill a happy birthday.

I was happy it was so close to Christmas. They'd finally decorated, a week before Christmas. Before the walls were just boring, plain, white. Now they sparkled green and red from the many red and green candle-filled bubbles. There were also different-colored strands of garland decorating the walls.

Candice's bed was the most decorated I'd seen yet. Tons of red and gold flowers. I had strands of purple and pink garland hung around the headboard and the nightstand. Her favorite colors. Her pillows now were red and bore the message _Merry Christmas_, hidden behind her head and hair. I'd replaced the hospital covers with Mom's special hand-knitted covers we'd had since I was seven and she was two. They were huge blankets to us as kids, big enough to fit a queen-sized bed, but since mum wanted us to keep them forever, she'd made them that size on purpose. Mine was green and had a snowman on it with always-falling snow. It bore sparkling gold letters reading _Let It Snow!_. Hers was red and had a large, glittering Christmas tree with pretty blue words that read _'Tis The Season!_.

_Poor kid._ She was only sixteen, after all. Yeah, she was five years younger than me, only in her sixth year at Hogwarts, and those bastards stole her away from the Kings Cross station where I was going to pick her up five minutes later.She'd left for reasons I don't know now,becauseshe can't tell me. _If only I'd decided to get there sooner!_

"Let them in," I told the nurse. I didn't look away from Candice as I heard, who I thought was, Hermione walk in. "Hi Hermes."

"I'd forgotten you called her that," said a completely different voice. It definitely wasn't Kelly's voice, and it wasn't definitely Hermione's. It was a male's voice.


End file.
